Wherever I am
by Barriers of Time
Summary: Once again shoot by the ten-years-bazooka, Tsuna finds himself in a world where the Vongola is one of the four rulers of the world. The Arcobaleno are back in their adult bodies and behave - together with the Guardians - very strangely. And did I mention that the Tsuna of this world is a cold blooded Mafioso?
1. Old things, new things

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

**Old things, new things**

His hyper intuition told him that something was terrible wrong, even before he saw it flying trough the air. It came near be the second. His mind screamed: "Run!", but his body just wouldn't move. It was like Reborn had described it. This creepy feeling to not have control over your own body. He tried to follow his mind's order – maybe out of despair; maybe, because of his fear. But even with all his strength – which wasn't so little after all he had been through – his body did not move an inch.

"Juudaime!", he heard Gokudera scream. The silver-haired boy was running towards him to protect him, like a good right-hand-man should do, from the incoming danger. But Tsuna knew that he wouldn't make it in time. The bazooka was too close now.

Hoping that this won't end like the Byakuran fiasco, Tsuna closed his eyes. And the day had started out so well.

Okay, maybe not so well. Reborn had woken him up with...ahm...let's say, Vongola-style. His last math test was like always below-average and he was the favorite target in dodge ball. But his friends were always be his side And because of that it was a good day. But then Gokudera yelled at Lambo and threw a few dynamite at him, whereupon Lambo once again cried and the ten-years-bazooka used. The bazooka however, had plans on its own and went out of control. And he could only stare at the flying weapon.

And then PUFF! … he was falling down a familiar, colorful tunnel.

* * *

Silence. Not one loud could be heard. Tsuna was standing on a solid ground once again. Should he open his eyes now? But what would he see? There was only one way to find out.

The brunet was in a narrow alley. In a gray and colorless alley. It was the exact opposite of the tunnel he was falling down only seconds ago. Somehow, it was depressing. But Tsuna had bigger problems for the moment, like: Where the hell was he?! What would his older self want in such a place?

_Hopefully, this is over in five minutes. I should just wait here._

Suddenly Tsuna felt cold metal against his neck. _What! How couldn't I notice?_

The person spoke in a deep voice – a man. "What are you doing in my territory?" The hand with the gun went to his head. Sure, he was held at gunpoint by Reborn somet...very often, but this was something different. Reborn wouldn't really kill him. But this guy?

He suppressed the rising panic and tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry. I didn't knew that this is your territory. If you could take the gun away, I will leave immediately." Tsuna wanted to go a step forward, but then he heard a shot and winced.

"Not so fast, boy. You invaded my district, so I can't just let you leave like that. But what should I do with you?" For a few minutes Tsuna heard nothing. This would be the perfect chance to strike back, but his gloves and pills lay on his desk back home.

"Ah, do you know what, boy, I just shoot you. Is the easiest way. Turn around. I want to see you in the face when I kill you." Tsuna swallowed. _This is my end._ He turned around and closed his eyes. But instead of a shot, he could hear something falling to the ground. And this something wasn't him.

It was the man. He looked shocked and pointed a finger at Tsuna. "Y-You're the-the-the-the Decimo!" The man quickly stood up, bowed and run away. "I'm sorry!"

Tsuna just stood there. _That was strange. _Somewhere near ring a clock. The brunet looked at the steeple.

"HIIE! More than five minutes are over! That is not good! Absolutely not good!" _Calm down, Tsuna. Byakuran isn't here, it's not his fault. I bet Giannini just 'repaired' the bazooka. Reborn will know what happened and then the others will come and rescue me. I just need to wait._ Tsuna looked around. _But not __necessarily__ here. _

When he left the alley, Tsuna knew where the lost colors were. He was at a big street with a lot of people. Colorful signs illuminated the whole street. He saw a big building at one end of the street.

The brunet decided to go into the new street. Probably it was safer around other people. He should probably search for a date or a time. Maybe in a newspaper. But there weren't any shops nearby that sold magazines. In return, Tsuna discovered an electronics shop. Behind a window stood several TVs.

Seemed that the news were about to start. A blond woman announced the date of today. Tsuna nodded. Now he had a date. Here was it the…but that couldn't possible be right. Tsuna could feel the panic rising again. If this date was true, then he never traveled trough time. But where was he then? Hopefully the news could answer his question.

"…four leaders of the world will discuss a serious matter in the Senate in the next few minutes. It is about the newly conquered South America. Because North America is part of their territory, the Vongola, the strongest of the four leaders, also want South America. The Gesso protest against this possession claim. Vongola's territory includes, beside North America, also Japan and Europe. It would be too much power in the hands of a single famiglia…"

Tsuna just stared at the TV. He couldn't believe what he heard. Vongola as the strongest power on the planet? That was too much. Tsuna remembered something. The man said he was the Decimo. Wouldn't that mean that he was the heir?

"Hiie!"

That wasn't just bad. This was worse. The mafia rules the world. Now the brunet noticed the stares directed at him. Oops. Did he scream loud?

Many of the people wore suits. Men and women alike. And they whispered among themselves. Clearly, if the man in the alley knew of him being the heir, then they must know it, too.

_What to do? What to do? What to d...HIIE!_

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Tsuna tried to jump away reflexively. The result was that the hand grabbed him even harder. "Decimo.", said a deep voice. The hand belonged to a blond man. Sawada Iemitsu. His father. He pointed at a car at the street and lead Tsuna to it. There his father opened the door of the big car. When he and Iemitsu were both inside, Iemitsu turned to the driver and said: "To the Senate." Then he faced Tsuna again.

"I know you don't like it to be called Decimo, but you know in public we must wear our business-face. What brings me to the next matter: You can't just disappear before an important meeting, Tsuna. Nono is waiting for us in the Senate.", he scolded him.

What would the Tsuna of this world say? Why was he at such a place at all? His father seemed not to be an absolute no-good father. Everthing was so confusing. Tsuna sighed and hoped his father could be satisfied with a simple answer.

"I'm sorry, Otou-san."

Now Iemitsu looked stunned. Then his lip formed a smile and Tsuna could swear he saw little hearts all around him. "Oh, my little Tuna-fishy. You didn't call me that for such a long time." He turned to the driver. "Did you here what he said. He called me otou-san."

Tsuna sweat dropped._ Some things never change._

The car stopped before the big, fancy building, Tsuna saw earlier. Again, Iemitsu held him the door open. When Tsuna was out, too, he followed his father inside the supposed Senate and into a big hall. There were five podiums with desks and chairs on them. Two were facing each other while the fifth one was at the top. On the first four podiums hung flags with the emblems of the Gesso, Shimon, Cavallone and lastly of the Vongola famiglia. Byakuran, Dino and Enma stood respectively on their podiums.

Iemitsu lead Tsuna to the podium with the Vongola flag. Timoteo stood there and waited for them. When he spotted Tsuna he nodded. Tsuna sat down on a chair besides the ninth, who said: "The meeting can begin now." The fifth podium wasn't taken yet.

The double-door to the hall was opened again. Enma, Byakuran, Dino and the Ninth bowed and Tsuna did the same. But he could get a short look of the new person.

It was a girl, who wore a blood-red top, short pants and black boots. She had shoulder-length hair. The girl walked towards the empty podium.

"Uni.", whispered Tsuna.

* * *

**Happy new year. And leave a Review please.**


	2. What!

**What?!**

"Why always me?" Tsuna mumbled into his pillow. "What have I done in my past life? I'm supposed to be a mafia boss! It can't possibly be worse than it is now." He pressed the pillow even closer to his face.

He was already there for a good hour. Again and again, Tsuna had to think of the Senate meeting, from which he was finally able to flee. Every time a shiver went down his spine when he recalled it.

Uni was kind of a mediator between the four families and was treated by them with all the highest respect. Above all, she was no longer the loveable girl who Tsuna knew. More a little tyrant who was well aware of their power and also was not too bad, they use their power for their personal advantage.

But that was not the scariest part - at least from Tsuna's point of view.

Every now and then Uni threw strange glances at Tsuna. Lustful glances. Tsuna gulped and asked, slightly scared that time, if there was something on between his ego in this world and Uni. But Tsuna didn't stay to find out. After the meeting, he presented his run-away-skills.

Nono and he drove a in limousine to a really big villa. The whole journey was marked by silence. Tsuna had hoped that Nono was more or less like his grandfather - with a big heart. But nada. Here it was just stiff and formal. As well as the reception of the house staff.

Several men and women in suits - for God's sake! Was there no spark individuality - bowed to them. Nono asked if Tsuna wanted to dine with him, but Tsuna politely declined - the ride here was depressing enough.

But now Tsuna had a new problem: where was his room? Fortunately, Nono beckoned one of the bodyguards, who had followed them all the time. A young Asian man came to them. He had dark short hair and carried a sword with him. Tsuna gaped like a fish.  
_  
Yamamoto._

Tsuna looked for the Vongola ring, but Takeshi was not wearing it. But Tsuna had the ring of the sky, so why?

Nono told Takeshi to lead Tsuna to his room and to protect him. Takeshi nodded seriously. And then the two were already on their way to Tsuna's room.

"Um ... Takeshi? ... " Tsuna said, confused. How would the Tsuna of this world talk to Yamamoto. Hopefully, he was not leaning too far out of the window.

Takeshi smiled at him. "Decimo."

_Stiff and formal._

"Where are the others?" Takeshi looked at him puzzled. "I mean, the other Vongola ring guardians."

Takeshi's face was still marked by a lack of understanding. "What do you mean, Decimo? There's only one Vongola ring."

Tsuna would now like to something that could take him into unconsciousness, then his problems would be solved at least for now.

Awkward silence.

Takeshi stopped. "We're here. If you still need something, I'll wait out here." Tsuna muttered a thank you and had already disappeared behind the closed door.

The room was home to just about everything a teenager could want. Of numerous games to a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. But the most inviting looked the huge bed.

Tsuna just plopped down and buried his face in the pillow. Well, and that's how he landed here. This was so not his world: world domination, Uni, and his guardians/ friends were just like everyone else here.

_I hope this nightmare ends soon. I have no idea how I should act here. It would be really bad, if it should come out that I does not come from here. I don't even want to imagine just what the Reborn from here would do ... Reborn!_

Reborn always had the solution to his problems.

Tsuna jumped out of bed, ran to the door and yanked it open. Takeshi turned to face him, and wanted to ask what is going on, but Tsuna beat him to it.

"Do you know where Reborn is?"

"Reborn?" Takeshi had to think - not a good sign. But it seemed to bring a light. "Ah, Reborn. He's in the city."

Tsuna's heart made a leap of joy. "Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, Decimo."

* * *

_You've gotta be kidding me. _Tsuna blinked penalized a few times time, but the picture before him just wouldn't change.

"Here we are, Decimo. That there is," Takeshi pointed to the stage. They were in a large auditorium. Women were dancing on the stage around a man. It was a ballet performance. "Reborn, a true luminary of the ballet."

Tsuna could only stare open-mouthed.

"But ... but what is with Reborn, the world's best Hitman?"

Takeshi had to laugh. "Why do you say something like that, but it reminds me of something." He pulled a few sheets of paper out from a bag and gave them to Tsuna. "This, I should give you, when you wake up. It's your next target."

Tsuna squeaked. »Target? As in assassination?"

"Naturally," Takeshi replied cheerfully. "You asked Nono for a mission, nonetheless, but this time you'll work with a partner."

Tsuna was not above the target word. Absent, he asked, "Partner? Who?"

"Me," answered a childlike tuner behind them. A boy leaned against the wall. He had an afro and wore a spotted suit. Sheer horror was spreading through Tsuna.

_But that's ...!_

"Lambo, the world's best Hitman."


	3. Grape juice and cake

**Grape juice and cake**

Tsuna stood there petrified. Even his face was frozen. He seemed quiet on the outside. But inside many small Tsunas ran screaming through the area that is his brain.

_Lambo as the world's best Hitman and Reborn as a prima ballerina! Why has no one told me that the world is ending!_

Lambo pushed himself away from the wall and stared at him with sharp eyes. If the whole thing were not so scary, it would almost be cute again. Lightning fast Lambo pulled a gun and pointed it at Tsuna. Tsuna tried to stay calm. Sweat formed on his forehead.

Shortly, Tsuna wondered why nobody from the audience noticed or shouted something. But on the other hand, the people of this dimension, were probably already well accustomed to this.

Lambo looked him a few seconds into his eyes and he seemed to have a brainstorm. _Oh no! I'm so dead._

"Who are y...?"

"Grape juice! Who wants grape juice?" Cried a seller. Tsuna looked at the man for a second and then back to Lambo. But he was no longer there. Instead, he now heard the seller scream.

"Give the great Lambo the grape juice! Hahahha!"

"Go away, kid! Leave me al... AHHHH!"

Lambo had pounced on the man who tried unsuccessfully to throw Lambo off. The seller jumps backwards out of the room. And still it seemed to interest no one.

"See you tomorrow night, Tsuna." Declared Lambo before he and the man had disappeared. In the distance, Tsuna could still hear the screams of a poor soul.

_As I said, some things probably really don't change._

Tsuna was staring at the door through which the two just tumbled. What a crazy world. Slowly, it became clear that the man had just unwillingly saved his life. May he rest in peace.

Takeshi looked at him anxiously. "Decimo, why do you look so shocked?"

Tsuna broke away from his petrification and grabbed his no-longer-quite-so-friend by the collar of his uniform. Now he looked almost panicked. "Please tell me that Lambo Bovino is not the world's best Hitman and Reborn no ballerina." He whispered without emotions.

"Ha ha ha, but how do come to that, Decimo? How could it be otherwise?"

Either way, just not as this, Tsuna would most like to yell, but left it at: "But we're talking about Lambo!" His voice went a few octaves higher.

"I do not quite understand, Decimo."

"Forget it. But Reborn! He dances ballet!"

"He is a luminary." Takeshi argued.

"It's the same!"

_This is a nightmare! _Tsuna then remembered something else. When Lambo is a successful Hitman, Reborn a ballerina, Takeshi a simple bodyguard and uni a tyrant ... then what about Gokudera, Mukuro, Chrome and Onii-san? Not to mention Hibari.

Tsuna was hoping - praying - that he never had to find out. But why only had he the feeling that he would once again have no such luck? Well, how could it be otherwise?

His stomach saved him from further embarrassment, and Takeshi suggested to go eat something. Says he knows a good café close by.

* * *

The place was quite small, but the wood paneling and the furniture made a welcoming impression. They sat at the window in front of the store.

The waiter came quickly and Tsuna realized that fate really had a really strange sense of humor.

_Gokudera-kun._

Gokudera had this unfriendly aura around him that reminded Tsuna of their first meeting. _That'll be fun._

"Welcome, what can I get you?" He asked in a very bored tone.

Tsuna had this sight struck dumb with shock. Hopefully, nothing will explode anytime soon.

Takeshi replied instead. "Do I know you from somewhere. Oh, yes. Haven't you worked last week in the flower shop? Were you fired?"

"You're the idiot from last week. That doesn't concern you. But just for your information, I quit. Never stay long in one place."

"But a florist?" Tsuna asked, puzzled now.

Gokudera glared at him a way too hateful. "Yes, a flower shop. Cause I like my peace and life. Would only get destroyed with weapons. I'm not a _bloodthirsty killer_, Decimo." _unlike you._

"Waiter!" Takeshi jumped up from his chair and put his hands on the table. "That's enough! We take the cake of the day to take away."

Gokudera grumbled something, but Tsuna did not care. He could only think of one thing.

_Blood thirsty killer._

_Killer._

* * *

Tsuna splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection, but his despair was not going away from it.

_How could the day become so terrible?_ He wanted to return to his own world. To a world in which his friends were his friends, and Reborn not a ballerina. Where the Mafia did not dominate the world.

Where no one thought he was a murderer.

But how was he going to do that? His best hope was that Reborn had noticed his disappearance and brought him out of here. But if not?

Tsuna shook his head. _I'll think of something. Now it's only me. I can't stand out too much. Lambo had noticed something which in and of itself is strange and implausible enough._

And the thing in the café? How would have the other Tsuna behaved. Would he have laughed or would he have been angry?

Tsuna didn't know and he knew even less, for how long he could hold this charade still upright.

* * *

**Somehow I'm in an update mood. And thanks for all the reviews, favs and followers.**

**Hope you like the new chapter. I would appreciate it, if you would leave a review, please.**

**Now to some of your questions.**

**The story plays shortly after the Future Arc. And in another dimension, not another time. Even when the timeline there is a little bit messed up. And for alternate Tsuna/ Decimo, I'm not so sure yet, but I think he will appear, but not now or in the next few chapters. But he will. I mean, Tsuna _needs _something of a challenge. **


End file.
